


If The Man From UNCLE Was A BL Anime

by amber_armedheart



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_armedheart/pseuds/amber_armedheart
Summary: What would our favorite show be like if it was adapted into a BL anime? Here's the answer to that question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theniftycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theniftycat/gifts).



Illya had been working on a few reports all morning and was finally getting up to take a short break when his partner appeared.

"I-Lly-A-Chan!", Napoleon said cheerfully as he came out apparently out of nowhere and hugged Illya from behind.

"Baka! I've told you not to call me that," was the reply the small blond gave him, a deep blush settling on his cheeks.  "What if people hear you and it sticks?"

Hugging him closer, Napoleon put his face next to Illya's, his cheeks rubbing together. "Demo… you are cute and small and it suits you, ne? Besides, people know better than to call you cute names."

Raising an eyebrow, the Russian tried to sneak away from his partner's hold. "And you don't?"

"Well, I know you have a soft spot for me," he replied matter of factly and shifting his weight forward to get Illya to stay in his arms, he smirked. "I also know when you are trying to distract me."

The fact was that Napoleon's movement, at the same time it kept his partner from getting away, made him lost his balance, but since the senior agent didn't want to let the other go, they both ended up on top of Illya's desk with Napoleon's weight right over the younger man's back.

"N-Napoleon!" The face of the blond got even redder, his heart beating wildly inside his chest as he awkwardly  fumbled to get his partner off him.

On his part, Napoleon was enjoying the situation immensely, one could tell by the glimmer in his eyes and the way his arms were still wrapped around his partner's waist. Besides, Illya had always been warm and he liked that. Still, the problem here was that 1) Illya was trapped against the desk with a pout and a red face, 2) Napoleon kept rubbing his cheek against Illya's, 3) Illya was terribly self-aware of the heaviness on his back all the way to his hips - and god knew that was a dangerous thing, and 4) Jennifer Stewart, the youngest secretary on the division, had just opened the door to give them some information.

"Solo-san, Waverly-sama wants to see you two - " the young woman began to say until she raised her eyes from the papers she was holding in her hands to stumble upon the two men on top of the desk. Her face, of course, only got red down to her neck and she began to shake visibly on her place. "Go-gomen! I didn't know… Waverly-sama wanted you two to… I'll be outside!" And with that she was quickly gone, leaving behind a terribly embarrassed Illya and a bothered Napoleon.

"Oh, no, no, no. This is bad. Napoleon, get off me!" The young Russian said, desperately pushing himself off the desk. His partner got off him reluctantly, a hand running through his hair to fix it and an exasperated huff letting itself out of his lips. "Kuso… now she will get the wrong idea."

Napoleon just shrugged with a silly smile on his face, making his way to the door. "Cannot be helped. Illya-chan is too cute to resist."

"Baka..." the blond mumbled as he straightened  up and followed his partner out.


End file.
